


Destined to Fall Together

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Rehpic, Bill is in disguise, Dinner, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Build, Tad and Amara are little shits, bc im unoriginal, lots of refrences, lots of wanting to go monster hunting, more tags to be added bc this is the FITH time typing this out, no beta we hit post and die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill is back in town, with one problem, he's human. After a bit of bitching an moaning about it, he catches wind that his Pinetrees back in town. He decides to make his life a living hell under the name Bill Rehpic (Creative, he knows) But what happens when he trips up and falls in love? And how will he keep his bloodthirsty 'friends' from tearing the Pines throats out?One hell of an adventure, that's what.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Back Agein

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fith time typing this out please god help me. Previously Destined to be soulmates on Wattpad, now revamped and moved here.

As Dipper Pines climbed out of his car, he sighed. The boy and his sister we're finally back in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The twins usually came to the tiny town whenever they could, especially on breaks, but with the last year being their senior year, the twins parents refused to let them visit, instead making them prepare for college. Mabel was quick to jump out of the car and run to the Mystery Shack, always being more of a hyperactive one. Sitting in a car for several hours was not her forte. Dipper laughed at her sister, who was forgetting all about her luggage as she rushed in. The boy looked around, taking in the slightly familiar surroundings.

Dipper soon found himself at a certain meadow, with a specific statue in front of him. One covered in moss and flowers, and would honestly be called pretty by any unknowing tourists. Unknowing of all the pain and hell that statue caused, all the trauma, all the madness. But it was pretty. He sighed, looking down upon the thing, and smiled a little bit. 

“I don't know why I keep coming back.” he said to the still statue. “I just happen to stumble upon you almost every time I come out here. It's like something is always making me walk this way.” he stood and began circling the area as he talked. “People who come here probably marvel at you huh. They take pictures, shake hands maybe, tell stories to the kids to scare them about the ‘supernatural creature who would take children in the night and eat them when they had grown’ or something like that.” he laughed silently, a little thing as he plopped down in front of the frozen demon. It's probably the second thing you would have wanted. First being weirdmaggedon of course.” 

“Dipper!” the boy heard, his head snapping back to find where the name had been called from. It had been Mabel, probably wanting to take pictures or decide bedrooms or something. 

“COMING” he shouted back, before slowly turning to the statue. “That's my sister, I have to go.” he mumbled standing up with an almost defeated way of doing it. When he raised to his full height, he realised what he had just said. 

_What am I doing_ he thought _I just explained myself and said bye to a STATUE._ He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning to walk to the Mystery Shack, and stopping. ____

_ _ _ _“What the hell” he told himself, turning back around to look at the statue. “For old times sake” he grumbled, before taking the solid dream demons hand and shaking it, as much as the thing could be. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“DIPPER!” he heard shouted again, snapping him out of his revere. He quickly jerked his hand away, revolted at the thought of shaking hands with it. What had he been thinking? Shaking hands with the statue? What if it had brought Bill back? What if, what if…….._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He stood there, frozen, staring at the statue, waiting for something to happen. He stood like that for several moments, only moving when his sister broke through the bushes and almost tackled him. “Bro-bro! I've been calling your name- whoa.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Mabel hadn't seen the statue since the first summer they had came here. She refused to, almost always never venturing out into the forest in fear of seeing it. It had stunned her, seeing it again for the first time in years. She gulped, before moving to her brother, who had finally budged. “Is that?” she asked, not even finishing the question._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, he said, relaxing a bit to take care of his sister. If nothing had happened now, he was almost sure nothing would happen in general. “Lets go.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Somewhere else, a singular eye snapped open, before leaning back and taking a sip of the drink he had in his hand. He sighed, before looking around the pub at his ‘friends’. He rolled his eyes, watching Eight-Ball and Hex try to throw Keyhole into the toilet in the back._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hey, quit it!” He snarled, sitting up, a little peeved at his henchmaniacs. He was bruised, both his ego and this stupid meatsack body. He had gotten into a fight with his cousin and was sorely reminded who was more powerful, and how after many _many_ millennia of being careful as to not die, he had messed up and lost a life. All because of those stupid Pines. Especially Pinetree. ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Aww, is someone upset?” Pyronica asked, cleaning up the last glass and sat down across from Bill. He leered at her as she put her head in her hands, smirking at the yellow demon who was nursing a glass of whiskey, and his wounds. He bared his teeth at the pink menace, hoping to show his disinterest in her and the conversation that was sure to follow. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Come on” she purred. “Don't be angry” she then put her hand on his. Bill recoiled slightly from the touch, trying to be obviously uncomfortable, but didn't pull away. “We’re all in these stupid forms, you cant pout forever.” she continued, and to Bills delight, pulled her hand off of his, only to flick her hair over he shoulder. “You gotta live life in the mo-”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Boss you have to check this out!” one of his henchmaniacs shouted as he quickly burst into the pub. Bill gladly took the distraction as an excuse to turn away from Pyronica, who was slowly leaning in a not innocent way that made Bill want to pull the chair out from under her and watch her fall to the floor. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“What is it?” he asked, quickly standing up to saunter over to the minion, much to Pyronicas dismay. The maniac handed him a small picture he had obviously taken himself not long ago, as it was still warm. The yellow demon took one look at it and snarled. ‘Pinetree”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The polaroid had unmistakably been taken in haste and without the humans knowledge. The picture was from across the street, and of the brunette right before he was about to go into a restaurant with his family. Bill stared at the paper in his hand, trying to memorise his Pinetrees face. He had gotten a lot taller since that last summer he had been there. He also filled his own body out, no longer having noodle arms, but still keeping his lankiness. The boy had ditched the vests and shorts, in exchange for hoodies and jeans. He still had his signature hat though. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The yellow demon scrunched the picture up a bit, flames from his hands licking the edges as he turned to the minion. “I assume he's at the Shack right now?” he asked, a sadistic smile slowly spreading across his face, slightly freaking out everyone there. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah” the minion said as he started to skoot way, not wanting to be the messenger that was shot. Bill was about to head out of the door, intent to make Dipper's life hell on wheels now that he was back, along with the rest of his family written all over his face. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Hey,” Pyronica said, turning him around to face her. “He killed _all_ of us Why is it just you who gets to do the fun part?” she mused, hands running down Bills sides, to his disgust. ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I say we make bets!” Teeth shouted from behind the bar. Bill glared at him, before shrugging, an apathetic look on his face despite the fact that everyone in the room was frothing at the mouth at the thought of ripping _his_ Pinetree apart, rather than himself. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Fine, have it your way” he grumbled, watching as the beings in the pub started to celebrate. “But on one condition” he then said louder, quieting down the cheers. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“And what's that?” Pyronica aked, crossing her arms and leaning against the table closest to her. She couldn't wait to curl her claws around the puny humans throat, watching as he slowly became blue in the face, before-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“When he figures out who I actually am” Bill started, knocking almost everyone out of their fantasies of tearing the Pines throats out as he summoned his cane. “And if I haven't traumatized him enough in say…..” he paused, tapping his chin in mock thought. “A month, you all can have at him.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The whooping resumed as Bill turned to walk out the door, but before he could get on his way, a hard voice cut through the noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Two weeks”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bill turned to see the person who had made the bet, and found two cousins, one who had left him battered and bruised on the doorstep of the pub when he'd been an idiot and challenged them. They both sat there, as if appeared from thin air. One sat with her feet up on the table, smoking a cigarette, smoke making a heart in the air before it dissipated, the other leaning back, shot in his hand, smirk prominent on his face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I bet you can do it in two weeks” Tad Strange repeated while leaning forward, purple eyes glinting. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Pah, I bet he can't do it” Amara Rose said, smirking as she moved her feet off of the table to sit up, and fixed her silver gloves and blush-colored knee length dress before taking a sip of the champagne she had summoned. “He wasn't able to the first time, how could he do it now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I think he can” Tad drawled, downing the shot that had been in his hand before placing it back down on the table. “He IS one of the higher demons.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh come off it Strange. Your giving him too much credit.” Amara smirked at the yellow demon, talking as if he wasn't standing a couple feet away from them. “_I_ say they fall in love like some _desperate_ teens _terrible_ fanfiction.” the pink demon then tilted her head at Tad, grinning as if she knew all the secrets in the world. Amara took a drag, and puffed out smoke she had inhaled, magicly forming a heart with it. The smoke floated over to Bill and broke as he waved his hand, coughing slightly._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The pub went silent as they all waited for someone to make a move. Whether it was Bill, confirming or denying Tads offer, Tad, to back down and say how he didnt think Bill could do it, or Amara to take another hit at the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Deal” Bill then said, breaking the thin veil of silence. He held his hand out to the purple demon to shake, having it burst into blue flame that ran up his arm. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hes acting as if i didn't beat the crap out of him a couple of hours ago” Amara stage whispered to Tad, causing everyone's heads to snap back to Bill, whos hair was starting to become as red as his face. Most of the beings in the pub had been lead on to think that it was _Tad_ that Bill had challenged and had been unable to defeat, but to know it was _Amara_, the demon of love and soulmates? Now that right there was blackmail material. And to have blackmail material on _Bill Cipher?________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Some people would _kill_ for that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Deal” Tad smirked, taking Bills hand in a firm shake. It would have seemed as if he had completely ignored Amaras remark to those in the pub, had it not been for the snort that proceeded right after the sentence had left her glossed lips. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The yellow demon bared his teeth at Amara (who only blew a kiss at him in return) before turning on a fancy dress shoe to storm out, tailcoat whipping behind him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The pub was silent once more as they watched Bill storm down the street, turning their heads back to whatever they were doing before. The peace didn't last long though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alright, whos up for bets?” Amara asked waving a fifty and grabbing the attention of many of the greedier demons. “I still say they fall in love”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. New Old Faces and Deja-Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really heavy with subtle references to fandoms I'm in, and a characters I play. Sorry if you don't get them.

Dipper had only been walking through the forest. He had only wanted to check out the multibear cave, and had stumbled on a Gremlobin one instead. Now he was rushing through the forest, running for dear life, his journal tucked under his arm.

‘Idiot idiot idiot’ was chanting through his head as he zig-zagged, trying to throw the monster off his path, with no luck. ‘Why didn't I check!’ 

The brunette boy made the mistake of looking back to see how close the beast was. ‘Too close! Way to close!’ he thought, speeding up and turning around, only to run into something _very_ solid. 

Dipper landed hard on his back, only his backpack with his books cushioning his fall, ears ringing and head pounding. The peace of just laying in the grass didn't last long though, because right after Dipper was ready to get back up and keep running, something fell on top of him, knocking the wind from his lungs. Something _heavy_. 

He lay their a bit more, trying to catch his breath and figure out what was on top of him, when he heard the roar of a Gremlobin. It was _way_ to close. He shoved the thing off of him and jumped away, surprised to see a boy. 

The stranger seemed to be about Dippers age with a fairly angular face and a black triangle eyepatch on the left side of his face. He seemed lankier and taller than Dipper by a lot, and had an array of black and grey clothes decorated with different eyes, the only splash of color being the blond hair on the top of his head. 

“Mind helping a guy up?” the man groaned, sitting up slightly and holding out a hand for Dipper to grab. The brunette scrambled over and helped him up quickly, before taking off, hands still intertwined. “Moving fast, aren't we?” the man snarked, only receiving a glare from Dipper as they continued running, picking up the pace a bit when they heard the Gremlobin roar. “What is that?” the blond asked, fear evident in both his face and voice.

“A Gremloblin” Dipper panted, stamina running low. He needed a tree to climb up, and fast. “Yours truly was a dumbass and decided to walk right into the cave without checking first.” Dipper expected the dude to ask if he was high or at _least_ given him a weird look. Needless to say, he was extremely surprised when the boy nodded along. The brunette shook it off before slowing down and finding a good tree, and scaling it.

“What are you doing?” the man asked, watching Dipper climb. He then heard a loud roar dangerously close, and having the puzzle pieces click in his head, and scrambled up the tree to where Dipper was now sitting, far away from the reach of any monster. 

After they watched the mama Gremlobin bash at the pair for a bit and then give up and walk away, they finally took a moment to catch their breaths and _talk_ to each other.

“Sorry about that” Dipper apologized. “Names Dipper” the boy smiled at the stranger, hoping to maybe make a new friend who _didn't_ think he was crazy. 

“Bill” the blond grinned. “Bill Rehpic” he held his hand out in a friendly manner for Dipper to shake. The boy froze. A strange sense of Deja-vu washed over him as his stomach practically lurched out of the tree.

“Your not from around here are you” Dipper said, staring at the hand that was outstretched to him. Dipper shuttered, imagining the hand with blue flames licking up the arm. 

“No, i just moved a couple weeks ago,” Bill said as he retracted his hand, watching Dipper climb down the tree and scrambled to follow him. “why?”

Dipper sighed, before looking back at the once-stranger. “Come on.” he said, nodding his head in the direction he was heading. He didn't feel the faint tug that normally plagued him, “I'll tell you.” he continued, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for Bill to catch up. They walked side by side in silence for a bit, only stopping now and then to make sure they weren't running into another problem. 

The brunette stopped walking a bit when they got to a ring of trees. “About seven years ago, when I was twelve” Dipper started, breaking the quiet and startling Bill a bit. “My sister and I came to this town. I found a journal, full of creatures I had only seen in fiction and some I had never even seen before, and slowly found most of them over the summer.” he sighed, before pulling Bill into the clearing, and motioning to the triangle statue in the center of the meadow. 

“Before long” Dipper sighed, looking at the statue disdainfully. “This _thing_ this _ monster_ came to me. Said his name was Bill Cipher” The boy kicked the statue lightly, watching rubble and dead plants fall from it. Bill winced, watching more vines move slightly. “Tried to make deals with everyone.” Dipper continued “Roped me into one too. Convinced me he would give me answers.” Dipper shuddered, remembering the sock puppet disaster. “Took my body as his own instead. Almost killed me.” 

“Believe me, call me crazy, I don't care, I've been called worse. But let me tell you this, if you go around introducing yourself like that, id be careful. Some might just stiffen up and then welcome you in. Some might turn you away completely.” Dipper said, thinking of his great uncle. “Just don't judge them. Oh, and be careful when walking through the forest.”

“Wow” Bill breathed, seemingly in awe of the statue, but it was actually more in Dipper. The boy was _tough_. “How'd you get out of it?” he asked, turning to the brunette. 

Dipper opened his mouth, ready to explain all the horrors and nightmares the dream demon had caused him and his family, when he heard a distant yelling of his name. 

“That's probably my sister.” Dipper said, sighing. “I have to go.” he shivered as he felt Deja-vu hit him once more that day. Needless to say though, he was slightly confused when the blond whipped out his phone. It made more sense when Bill handed the device to Dipper with _New Contact_ displayed in big black letters. 

“So I can hear the full story on how Dipper and Mabel defeated the dorito demon.” Bill explained, smiling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“He fell for it!” Bill shouted, practically kicking the door to his ‘house’ down. “I thought he would be smarter, maybe give me a _bit_ of a challenge but no!” The demon pumped his fists victoriously, as he walked further into the home. 

“Really?” an all too familiar and fairly unwelcome voice said from Bills living room. “I thought this would _at least_ be a slow burn………” it trailed off, as if the speaker was waiting for some sort of response. The blond demon in the room whipped around, meeting the yellow and green eyes of his cousin. 

Amara was upside down on the couch, pink hair spilling across the floor as her legs dangled off the back of the furniture. She had a Nintendo switch in her hands, and she was hyper focused on the game on it, reminding Bill of someone he had met once in an alternate universe, but with short purple hair and black clothes replacing the pink and fishnet leggings his cousin was wearing now, along with short shorts and a tank top. 

“What do you want” Bill growled, blue flames igniting in his hands. It had been a couple of days since the yellow demon had seen the pink one, and honestly he had wished it had been _much_ longer. “A fight?” he asked. Bill was surprised when Amara laughed. 

“Relax tiger.” she said, waving away the switch, but still not “I'm just here to check on progress, but if you want a fight…..” she trailed off again, looking up to watch Bill. 

“No, I wouldn't” Bill snapped, waving away the flames that had started to lick up his arms. He stood at the door, not wanting to get any closer to Amara if she didn't care what Bill wanted and decided to attack him and repeat what happened before she had dumped him off at the pub. 

“So? Spill!” Amara said, flipping her body to sit right. “I would like to know whether or not I can go shopping when this whole ordeal is over.” she said, bringing the switch back. 

“What” Bill deadpanned not connecting any of the dots. What was the ordeal? Why would Amara go shopping and what did that have to do with him?

“Just spill” Amara sighed, still focused on her game. Bill figured she wouldn't attack him, and sat down next to the she-demon, looking over to see that she was playing Pokemon. 

“What do you want me to spill” he asked, spreading himself across the couch and leaning to watch his cousin play the game she had. 

“Just, everything that's happened since we last saw each other.” Amara said, pressing buttons rapidly, trying to get a specific Pokemon. 

“Well….” Bill said, thinking about what happened after he stormed out of the pub. 

He then went on to explain to his cousin his dastardly plan to wreck the Pines life. He told her about how he switched the gremloblin and multibear caves, and had Pinetree walk into the wrong one, and proceed to watch him run, and then run into him. He told her about how he was going to slowly introduce himself into the people of Gravity Falls, how he was most likely going to get a job at the Mystery Shack. He also told her about how he kicked everyone out and got this bomb ass house. 

“It was really easy, they were all magical beings too, so I expected them to do a whole lot better at guarding their territory, especially that one blue haired Fae teen….” he trailed off, thinking about the family he had kicked out. 

“Whatever” she said, saving the game and waving the switch away. “At this point I'm most likely just going to hang around” Amara smiled at her cousin, a menacing undertone lying beneath. “And ive met the purple haired girl you think of. I don't think I'm like her. Besides…….” the pink demon continued, standing up to walk out the door. “Everyone thinks her big-headed brother is insane, and he fell in love with an alien. “ she paused, looking back at Bill. “I know my cousin is, because he's falling in love with a human.”


	3. Dinner With People You Have Emotions About

As Mabel watched his brother talk to some guests, trying to sell them an overpriced tour, she sighed. She had been thinking a lot, and she remembered that she had never even got that one summer romance that lasted. She had been hoping for that Grease-style fall in love and maybe never see each other again but oh! There you are! I didn't realise you were there! Type romance. But alas, she never got it, and that sucked. Especially when you had a crush. 

“Ugh, I don't know why I keep coming back to this trash hole” the blonde on the counter said, filling her nails. “Like it's _so_ dirty.”

Mabel turned her attention back to Pacifica, smiling slightly, watching the girl closely to see if she was actually serious. She wasn't. “If it's so bad, then why don't you leave?” Mabel asked, flipping her body and watching Pacifica upside down. 

“Well……” Pacifica said, putting the nail fieller back in her expensive purse. “_sometimes_ it's fun.” she looked off someplace, and Mabel's eyes followed the blondes. She was looking at Dipper, who had changed activities, and was now talking adamantly to a dude Mabel had never seen before, hands moving wildly. The twin heard Pacifica sigh, and her head snapped back to meet her eyes. 

“It's also nice to have the person you like here” 

At this, Mabel's heart dropped. Pacifica liked _Dipper?_ as she came to this realization, Mabel sighed and put her head in her hands, scanning the shop. This would be a long day. 

A little while later, Mabel ran up to her room in search of her brother. 

“Dipper!!” she shouted, looking around. The girl had asked Pacifica more about the person she had liked, and using her amazing powers of Mabel deduction and love, she had confirmed her thought that the blonde had a crush on Dipper! Long brown hair, hazel eyes, someone who got super energetic when they came across something they liked, the description fit Dipper perfectly!

It didn't matter if Mabel liked Pacifica, this was for her brother! He hadn't even thought of romance in _forever_ it would be nice to see him get with someone for once! 

“Dipper!” she shouted again, face lighting up when she saw her brother emerge from his bedrooms, groggy as if he had just gotten up from a nap. “I know a specific blonde that likes youuuuuuu” she said, skipping over to the now very awake boy and brushing a bit of hair out of his face. 

“Bill?” Dipper frantically asked looking around as if the chaotic boy would pop out at any second. “Are you sure? Because he's really flirtatious at points-” 

“No silly!” Mabel said, cutting her relieved but slightly disappointed brother off. “It's Paifica!” she giggled as she pranced a bit away from her brother, who was starting to yawn again, looking less and less interested in the conversation. “What's even better is she invited us to a fancy dinner!” 

“Wait, no, I can't go, I have plans…” Dipper started only to be shushed by his sister. 

“You can go off later” she said walking farther and farther away. 

“With….. Bill……” Dipper sighed into empty air, before turning around and flopping onto his bed, ready to finish the nap he was having earlier. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dipper groaned as his sister threw a nice shirt at him. Mabel had been invited to a fancy restaurant by Pacifica and had somehow got it in her head that the rich girl liked him. Which was insane! Dipper had seen the pent up look in Pacificas eyes when Mabel wasn't looking, she had definitely not fallen for _Dipper_. 

“Come onnnnn” Mabel whined, pushing him into the bathroom to get changed. “It's just one night, after this you can be all nerdy in the woods later” she said through the door, giggling. “It's just gonna be us three”

It was not just them three.

As soon as the twins had walked in the doors of a restaurant that was so expensive Stan would have cried if they saw them, the two saw Pacifica, waving madly.

With Gideon sitting next to her.

“What is he doing here?” Dipper hissed to Pacifica as he slid into the booth next to her, the last side he could after Gidion had _insisted_ Mabel sit next to him. 

“I don't like it either” Pacifica whispered back, shooting glares at Gidon when he tried to kiss Mabel's hand. “He's some sort of cousin, like three times removed, and I was forced to bring him along.” they both watched Mabel refused politely, before catching Dippers gaze and wiggling her eyebrows, nodding at how close the two were leaning. Dipper quickly jumped away, disconnecting from the conversation that was springing up, as his thoughts wandered to what would happen if he was out monster hunting.

Preferably with Bill. 

He had talked to the boy a lot in the past few weeks, Bill often showing up at the Mystery Shack and bothering Dipper when the traffic was slow. It was nice, in a sort of cute way. He began to think of the next thing they could document in the journal he was creating….

“So Dipper, how has life outside dear Gravity Falls been to you?” The boy in question was snapped out of his daydream by his name being said.

“Uh, it's okay” he responded to Gidon, who seemed sour that Mabel was now sitting close to Pacifica rather than him when she asked to switch to be in the center of the both, not having to sit next to only him. “Lots of things, got rejected by a couple boys…”

“Boys?” both Pacifica and Gideons voices synchronizing as everyone heads snapped to Dipper. He rubbed his neck, feeling very uncomfortable as Gideon and Pacificas eyes bore into him. “Um yeah, im bisexual, i thought you guys knew this?” he asked, looking at Pacifica as her eyes lit up in remembrance, before looking back and striking up another conversation with Mabel, ignoring how Gideons eyes raked up and down Dippers still and awkward figure. 

“You know Dipper” Gidion purred in the most disgusting way. “I recently figured out I was bi too……”

Dipper knew _exactly_ were the conversation was going, and he hated it, with every fiber of his body. He shuddered as Gidion leaned close to him, even though there were two people sitting in between them. Dipper looked up at the ceiling. 

_if there is any god out there_ he thought, closing his eyes _please send something to get me out of this_ he sighed, ready to look back and face the situation head on, better to have turned him down and get a restraining order now then deal with Gideons 'pleasantries’..........

All of a sudden Dipper felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to meet scared brown eyes with spiky yellow hair on top. “Bill???” he whispered, looking back at the people at his table before turning back to the boy in question. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Can I sit with you guys? Just for a minute, i swear i'll explain everything…….”

Dipper was already scooting over and pulling Bill into the booth, extremely glad to have someone other than Gideon to talk to. “Thanks” the blond whispered, before announcing loudly “sorry im late guys” 

This got Pacificas and Mabel's attention. They turned back with confused looks on their faces, eyes flicking between Dipper and the new person. “Dipper” Pacifica said sweetly, with a menacing undertone, “I don't have enough money to pay for five people-”

“I'm not eating” Bill said, quickly cutting her off and slinging an arm around Dipper, much to Gidion's dismay. “I just need to stay here for a couple seconds. My ex is stalking me again” he said the last sentence quietly, so only the people at the table caught it. He looked around frantically, before looking back at the door and snapping his head back to the table, eyes glued on the bread in the middle of the table. “There here” he hissed in Dippers ear. 

Dipper looked back at the door discreetly as he absentmindedly winded an arm around Bills waist. He saw two people walk in, a woman with hot hot pink hair and a long dress that faded to white and curled up around her ankles, and a man with a nicely pressed suit and purple undershirt with a bowler hat. “Pyra and Tad” Bill said, voice dripping with disdain. “Looks like they decided to hook up for a night.” 

So they were both his exes? That would mean Bill was bi? Dipper thoughts about Bill changed slightly, having less of a friend vibe…….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Thanks for that” Bill said as he walked out with Dipper. “They've been bothering me since I got here, you're a lifesaver” Bill smiled through the half-lie. The words weren't _entirely_ true, nor were they entirely a lie. The two demons HAD been bothering him, just not in the way he had lead Dipper to believe. 

“It's alright, you actually were the one to save me” Dipper started looking off a bit. “Gideon- the dude with the over excessive white hair- he was starting to flirt with me and…” Dipper started to explain Gideons twisted way of thinking, a way that Bill unfortunately already knew.

He had been trying to avoid Tad and Pyronica for the entire day, and Bill was sorta worried that he would have to cancel the outing with Dipper, only to have the brunette call him and say he was going to a dinner and had to cancel himself. Bill saw it as sort of a blessing (if demons could be blessed, which he doubted) sent by someone.

Until he headed home and found Pyronica there, absolutely trashing it.

Apparently she had been trying to get his attention, and he had been ignoring it, and now he needed to pay. He sighed, thinking about how he was going to lean his house up, when Dipper asked a question.

“It's not _that_ dark out, do you think we can still go monster hunting?” Dipper asked, looking back up at Bill. 

“Of course Pines” the yellow demon said.

A light pink demon watched the two from behind a tree and smiled slightly, before clicking _purchase_ on her phone and skipping away.


	4. Wow, uh, I guess I like you now?

Dipper laughed as he watched Bill fall forward after balancing for a while on his legs. He continued to giggle as the blond stood up and spit leaves and grass out. “You- hold on -you okay? “ Dipper asked, watching as Bill walked over to him. 

“Im good” Bill smirked back in a way that made Dipper stop giggling slightly.

“What are you planning” Dipper asked, stepping back a little as Bill continued to walk closer and closer to Dipper. “I know that look, Bill, what are you doing”

“Oh, nothing,” the blond said, waving him off “nothing except for this!” he shouted, before tackling Dipper, causing them both to roll down the hill. 

When they finally got to the bottom of the hill, Bill had pinned Dipper and they were both giggling. 

A bit later after they had cleaned up a bit, Bill was skipping backwards. “Be careful” Dipper said, trying to catch up with the blond. “Your gonna run into a tree” 

“Nah” Bill said, waving him off before skipping to him. “Wanna play a game?” 

“What game?” Dipper asked, watching Bill as he swung around and stopped next to Dipper. “And aren't we supposed to be monster hunting?”

“Screw monster hunting” Bill said to Dippers slight surprise. “I just want to hang out with you. And we should play twenty one questions” 

“Okayyyy” Dipper said, tapping his chin as he slid to sit down. “First question, favorite color”

“Thats easy” Bill stated, sitting close to the brunette. “Yellow” 

“Really?” Dipper said. “I thought it would be grey or black.” 

“Nah it's just with these _beutiful_ locks, yellow doesn't really go with them on clothes” Bill stated, flinging his hair and leaning back to look at dipper smugly. “Hmmm, let's see, why do you go monster hunting all the time?” 

“Wow, uh, really diving in huh” Dipper said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I just like to see all the creatures that ive only ever imagined…..”

On and on it went like this, back and forth, answering questions for a bit. 

“Okay, last question” Bill said, leaning over to look at the brunette boy. “Where does the name Dipper come from? Like, were your parents hippies or…”

“No, they were not hippies” Dipper said, leaning back to look at the stars between the trees. “It's actually a nickname, because of my birthmark.” 

“Birthmark?” Bill asked, sitting up fully now. 

“Hey that was the last question!” Dipper playfully said, looking at Bill now.

“But i wanna knowwwww” the blond whined, flopping his arms in a childish way. 

“Fine” Dipper sighed, sitting up and lifting up his hair. “My real names Mason” 

Bill didn't hear him, he was too entranced at looking at Dipper's birthmark. He had never seen anything like it before. It was spectacular,and just added to Dippers wonderfulness.

When did he get mushy?

Dipper on the other hand, was blushing furiously. His face was so close to Bills, and those disaster gay thoughts were coming back…….

They sat like that for a while, just in awe of each other. It seemed like hours, but was most likely a couple of seconds, when Bill backed up a bit and looked at Dippers blushing face. He smirked at the brunette.

And then they were kissing. 

Neither really knew what was happening or who started it, Bill thought it was Dipper, Dipper thought it was Bill, but they both knew, it was good. 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

“Why do you look like a bus ran over you” Amara asked as she watched her cousin sit onto the couch, seemingly staring into space as he ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more than what it already was. The pink demon was slightly concerned, seeing as he wasn't _saying anything_ . “are you okay-”

“We kissed” Bill said, cutting Amara off to her surprise. He continued staring at the coffee table. Amara was taken aback a bit by Bills front-forwardness, thinking about how normally he would be boasting about how he had ‘tricked’ Pinetree, much like how he boasted at one of the blood moon balls about how he ate someone once. "we kissed and I _liked it_

“Uh, well, i don't think i'm the one you should pour all your crises to” Amara said, shifting uncomfortably before looking off like one of those stupid human shows Bill had seen were they talked directly to the camera. “I mean, I did buy a cute backpack last night when you two walked out into the forest….” 

Amara thought about last night, and sighed slightly. 

The pink demon had summoned her switch after she had seen the two walk out. Amara skipped through the forest, when she heard a loud crash coming from around the corner. She ran around it, to see someone with short brown hair and a flannel jacket. 

They were also fighting a hoard of Gnomes.

Amara watched around the corner of one of the trees as the Gnomes began to get bigger and bigger, until the thing was the size of a house. It lunged at the person, and they dodged out of the way, but not without the giant Gnome ripping a part of their jacket. 

“Damn!” they shouted, turning back to the giant gnome. “That was my favorite jacket! And i'm not gonna be your queen!” the being started to become backed up into a tree, the gnomes getting a little too close for comfort. 

At this point, all that had been running through Amaras head, was Veronica Sawyers dialogue in ‘fight for me’ but now it had turned more to the ensembles lines. ‘Okay, this is too far’ Amara thought, stepping out from behind the tree and lighting her hands with mint colored flame. She quickly jumped up and punched the monster in the face, as if gravity wasn't a thing. The giant gnome practically exploded, and soon many of the tiny creatures were falling from the sky. Amara slowly fell down, brushing imaginary dust off of her legs. She turned around and smiled at the new person, drinking in the dumbfounded look. 

“Ho-how?” the obvious human managed to spit out. They walked up to Amara, raking their eyes over her ripped up black jeans, tank top and leather jacket with very bright pink hair. 

Amara smiled before waving her hands, causing the mint flames to go out. “Magic” she said, watching the humans eyes widened a considerable amount. “What, you just fought a hoard of gnomes, and you can't comprehend the fact that magic is real?” Amara asked as the being stuttered, trying to come up with a response.

When they couldn't, the human just sighed and stuck their hand out. “Names Alex they them pronouns please” they asked, waving their had that Amara was currently ignoring in turn for their face. Amara then suddenly grabbed Alexes wrist, turned on a heel, and started walking.

“Mines Amara” she said, still pulling the human along. 

She totally wasn't singing love songs in her head.

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is such bad writing, yall deserve better, but I had and idea and then when I got to the page all my brain said was "hnnnnnggggggg their kissing now" so that's what spurred this terrible chapter on. I promise ill do better next time.


	5. abandoning

hey guys. im so sorry but I just lost complete motivation for this work. I tried to get myself pumped by moving it to ao3 witch honestly is a much better site for me, but the person I was originally writing it for isn't my friend anymore. im really sorry. thank you for all the support while I was creating.


End file.
